She Wants It All
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Courtney Wants It All. And she's going to get it. Warning: Contains Anti-Courtney bashing, evil Geoff and World Domination. Ps. This is not a parody. This is how I think Courtney really is. Courtney lovers beware! Also contains HSM Song.


Disclaimer: I don't have the right to claim I own Total Drama Island or High School Musical as much as I wish I could because then I'd be rich. And Courtney would have some horrific accident befall her. But I don't because I don't own them.

Authors's Note: Yeah, I hate Courtney. I think she should have some sort of accident that will prevent her from ever stepping foot into the Total Drama Game ever again and so Duncan could fall in love with someone else like Gwen or Heather (or Justin). Heck, I don't mind Bridgette or Leshawna either, Duncan's good with most anyone who isn't Courtney (well, not Beth or Katie/Sadie, which would almost make me wish he was back with Courtney. Almost.). What does he see in her again? I mean she is the biggest and most ruthless most narcissist of everyone on that show (no one better dare mention Justin or Chris, their self-love pales so much in comparison to Courtney's ego that compared to her they look like really generous people. And Justin's not nearly that bad. Maybe Alejandro, we will see with him, but Justin is not.) Almost everything she does sets me off into some long-winded hate filled rant (like this one lol) except for the once in a blue moon time where she actually impresses me (which makes me dislike her even more when she acts like the spoiled nasty little witch she is). Heh, I used to think Justin and Heather would do this but nope, Courtney and Geoff are a much better pair as Courtney is WAY more driven and ruthless than Heather could ever hope to accomplish, Heather is just mean, but Courtney has a plan of world domination and global influence and enslaving the human race and all other forms of life (I would not at all be surprised if she did. Come on, you know it's true). Ahem. Yeah, this here ends yet another 'Why I Hate Courtney' rant.

**Imagine having everything we ever dreamed  
Don't you want it?  
Maybe  
Can't you see it?  
Kinda  
Imagine first audition after college  
I get the lead!  
A part for me?  
Well of course  
Yeah right!  
You gotta believe it  
Keep talking  
You and I all the fame  
Sharpay and what's his name?  
Sound exciting?  
Inviting  
Let's do it then  
Listening  
Personal stylist, agent and a publicist  
But where do I fit into this?  
With you we can win**

Courtney growled at the retreating figure of her now ex-boyfriend Duncan. She couldn't believe it, that he had the audacity to say no to sharing his winnings. I mean really, what type of boyfriend would do that? She even said so and he got really mad and politely told her to 'fuck off and the money was his and that she didn't deserve a single fucking cent'. Ugh, how dare him! To think she had ever considered dating him and make him her lackey! He was supposed to do whatever she said! Together they would have conquered the world, metaphorically of course although she did have designs for possible future takeovers and career rises, but no, he had to decide that she didn't love him enough or something and dump her! He apparently had still been mad about the whole beach incident where she left him. She did say she was sorry and she thought he understood why: to get ahead you use the tools you had available until they no longer were of use and then you dump them. Apparently he didn't, not when it came to him. He called her selfish and shallow. Like Courtney gave a damn what his opinion of her was, only as long as he did what was told. But nooo, he had to decide to dump her, her! Courtney Williams, A list student, perfect attendance record, many notable achievements, voted most beautiful person at her school (after a little convincing of others that she was the best and if they didn't agree then they would be humiliated so bad that they would have to skip and leave town). She was Courtney Williams, the prettiest, friendliest, nicest, most talented, most funny, most loved, most everything girl and he said no! He humiliated her and dumped her. Dumped her! She was the dumpee, not the dumped! And some sick disgusting freak who just thought he was 'oh so cool' with a stupid looking green Mohawk refused to share his money with her. The money that rightfully should have been hers! She narrowed her eyes, plotting various methods of revenge but noticed Geoff heading into the trailer. She smirked. This was perfect. Who needed that vandal Duncan when she could have someone much better suited to her plan, one who didn't argue back and was willing to do whatever, and most importantly, one who didn't do much thinking. He was exactly what he needed. Who cares about Duncan anyhow? He was too independent of Courtney's control and quite frankly, not a very good asset. She supposed she would have eventually ended up dropping him anyhow, probably as soon as she got her share of the money. It would have only been fair considering the selfish prig voted her off in the first place. I mean how selfish could he get? Voting her off like that, it would have only been fair. She would have loved to see him cry, it would have made her day to see Mr. Macho tough guy cry. Smiling at the thought, Courtney followed Geoff to the trailer and let him get in as she waited behind for a few minutes, composing herself. She had to play this right as she did not want another repeat of Duncan and if Bridgette caught a wind of this, she bet the surfer girl would have her head.

Courtney put a smile on her face and pushed her way into the room, interrupting Geoff who had been busily combing his blonde hair. Courtney did not know why or how or when Geoff became such a self-centered person but she didn't really give a hoot. Self-centered was exactly what she needed, she didn't need another do-gooder like Duncan or Beth to ruin her chances. And Justin was a bit too small-minded to utilize effectively. He may have been dumb, self-centered (unlike herself), and lazy as heck but she noticed a scheming dangerous part of him that made him too untrustworthy as he was too into himself to count on him as reliable. He'd somehow make it so she'd end up doing all the work while he just free-loaded off of her. The guy was too good-looking for his own good as well and Courtney most certainly didn't trust that. She knew better than to underestimate him because while he was dumb, he probably wasn't dumb enough to fall for her tricks and would probably mess everything up anyhow. So the only other choice for her available was Geoff who now that she thought about it, was the best choice overall. He was good-looking, popular, attractive, sex-obsessed, stupid, selfish, vain, a partier, does orders without question, yes he was certainly perfect. She knew she could convince him as long as Bridgette wasn't around.

"Hi Geoff, I was thinking. I had a big idea that I was hoping you could help me with." Courtney smiled politely while inside she smirked at his confused expression. This was going to be too easy.

"Uhh, sure, with what?"

"I was thinking that you and me could team up. With your position, good looks, and talent, and my lawyers and smarts, we could make this show a national sensation. We could be famous and we could get rid of that lamo Chris and that Chef. We could have our own show. The Courtney and Geoff show. I can see it now."

"Uhh, I don't know, that sounds kinda…wrong and Bridgette would kill me. And what is this about Courtney and Geoff? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Okay, okay, fine then. The Geoff and Courtney show, happy? And we don't need Bridgette anyhow. She's just holding you back."

"Holding me back? What are you talking about?" Geoff demanded angrily. His eyes were narrowed and Courtney could watch his temper rising. It amused her to no end.

"She's too nice. She doesn't let you do what you want. She doesn't appreciate you and your many talents. She doesn't understand how hard you work to look your best. She is a danger magnet that caused you to be hurt repeatedly. She thinks you're stupid. She tries to change you. She disses you and calls you names. She wanted to break up with you. She's cheating on you." Courtney ended, smiling. Geoff was breathing in and out rapidly, his face kind of red and spit flying. Courtney carefully took a step back and watched as Geoff acted like a wild bull. He picked things up and threw them, knocked stuff over. She waited unperturbed until his rampage ended and he went back to normal. Or somewhat normal. There were traces of anger still in his eyes and his face looked kind of mean. Courtney's smile widened. Perfect, this was absolutely perfect.

"So how about it? We'll show them, we'll show them all. Together we will be unstoppable. We'll have the world at our feet. We'll be number 1, first in Canada, then in North America, and soon, the world! Everyone will know who we are!"

"Really? So why choose me?" Geoff asked bitterly a single tear drop falling. He wondered why Bridge would betray him like that. Everything Courtney said was true. But cheating on him? That he could not stand for. No one cheated on him! If there is one thing he could not stand, it was infidelity. Bridgette was supposed to be his and only his! How could she leave him like that? And not tell it to his face either. He thought Bridgette was nice but this, this was not nice. Not nice at all. Something would have to be done about that. Something…, he smirked at Courtney. He may have hated Courtney and sure as hell didn't trust her but right now Bridgette was the problem and he could certainly rely on Courtney to help solve that little issue. But what to do…so many possibilities, but he'd probably go for the simplest: jealousy. Nothing drove people more wild than that and he had a feeling Bridgette was a very jealous person. After all, he was as well and he did not like to share so he would show her what it felt like to be betrayed. He nodded his head, making his decision.

"Okay Courtney. I'll team up with you. We'll be the biggest thing on television and show them all." She smiled back, a little unpleasant chill going down Geoff's spine but he ignored it.

"Excellent."

**Win a part  
Think bigger!  
Become superstars  
That's better  
Don't you see that bigger is better  
And better is bigger  
A little bit is never enough  
No, No, No!**

You want it all!  
You want it, you know that you want it  
The fame and the fortune and more  
You want it all, you want it, you know that you want it  
You gotta have your star on the door  
You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving you the best to use.  
Sing it!  
I want it all  
I want it, I want it, Yeah  
My name in lights at Carnegie Hall  
I want it all!

Courtney smiled when Geoff left. He had been easy to convince. She had to admit, Geoff certainly was going to be useful in her plans. She tried to remember again why she ever included Duncan but couldn't. She supposed maybe it was that he was a nasty punk who loved picking on people and doing whatever the hell he wanted that would easily be manipulated by a strategic command and reward system where he would be accustomed to following her orders and he would get his rewards, oftentimes being her. She knew he desired her. So she had used it. It really was quite simple actually. But she never expected him to have a heart and turn on her. He wasn't as nasty and as bad as she thought he was and was just a stupid wannabe who liked to act the part. Well, good riddance to him. She was glad that she cut him loose. Well, okay, he dumped her. But still, she cut him loose and she will find ways to punish him for that little travesty later. Geoff was an easier person to control. A little hinting, some careful information slips, a little jealousy, and a bit ego-stroking and feeling and he was yours for the taking. She rather liked the new Geoff, the mean one who was willing to go all the way and do whatever it takes. He was kind of cute too and a useful pawn so she did have some considerations for dating him, her nasty little friend. Ah well, as soon as he gets over that damn sweet girl Bridgette who was far too nice and definitely up to something, Courtney could tell. No one was just nice for no reason and Bridgette was definitely to nice, even nicer than Beth most of the time and they all knew what happened with her. She tried to hit on Justin while already having a model boyfriend elsewhere. Courtney had been slightly impressed as she never knew Beth to be so devious and a good pick in character and how to use them. Beth could use some pointers though and her mistake was trying that on Justin who was not at all useful. Still, she did have game so maybe Courtney could involve her later. Who could say? She did have many, many plans. Plans to use in case if other plans failed or the situation changed. Planning was an essential part in life and without good plans, people fail. And Courtney could not tolerate failure. Ever.

It was another aftermath, the last aftermath before they started next season. And Courtney had the perfect plan to get on to the third season for yet another chance to win the money. Chris was hosting his ridiculous show when all of a sudden he received a text which annoyed him considering the fact that he was interrupted in the middle of his grand speech. And Chris hated to be interrupted. Well who cared? He looked down and gasped and what he saw was written. He glared over back at Courtney who daintily waved her hand back at him and he grit his teeth. It was his opinion that someone ought to do something about that girl. She was far to bossy and smart for her own good. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to blackmail him to get yet another chance on the show. A secret so important that it made her previous threats of lawsuit look like a joke (and she never did, not when suing the pants off people. But she already did and her chances of a successful repeat were small as she very well knew). He wondered how she got that until he looked at Geoff who seemed to have an uncharacteristically nasty smile on his face and Chris ground his teeth even harder. He couldn't believe that two snot-nosed teenage brats would dare blackmail him yet here they were, mocking him in the middle of his grand triumph. And he couldn't do a thing about it. He cursed them in his mind and wished that he was legally allowed to shoot the both of them but he knew if anything happened to them, somebody would place the blame on him and there would end his show, dreams, and lifestyle and he could not lose that. So he just had to put up with the two little monsters. But he will find a way to get back at them, oh yes he will.

"And the people who will be competing in the next season of Total Drama the Musical are: Heather, Gwen, Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, Leshawna, Tyler, Noah, Cody, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Alexis, Owen, and Courtney (or some lineup like that, I haven't made the decision yet but that seems to be pretty close to our definite lineup)". He hated having to tack in Courtney into that list but the blackmail text was pretty specific on being included in yet another season. He shrugged. Oh well, he could still force her to follow the rules, for the most part. Now that she was playing his game and he was not going to make it easy on her. In fact, he would be doing his damn hardest to make sure she failed and failed miserably. He figured she was the type of person who hated failure above all else and that would be his revenge. But he did have to do something about Geoff because as long as he was around, Chris's little secret would always be in danger of being revealed and Courtney would hold it over him. If only he could find something of hers.

Courtney smiled as she imagined her dream yet again. Her special dream where she had everything. The world in the palm of her hands. She would be famous throughout the land and everyone would have to love her. They would all worship her and she was their beloved queen. It still gave her excitement. That was why she joined this lame show in the first place, that and the money. She didn't have enough capital as of yet to start building her empire but a million dollars would be a good start as she knew how she could turn a million into ten million, and ten million into hundreds of millions, and that into billions. With her resources and unlimited funding, she would find herself able to buy stockholder positions in every business venture in the world and soon, she would find herself the most important women in business. She would takeover the companies or at least influence them, to set her policies into motion that would then make it necessary to have her takeover various governments to control to stop people rebellion and anarchy. She would become queen of the world, the most important person of this age. People will build statues of her and sing songs praising her for hundreds of generations! She would save this world from the riff-raff and advance perfection throughout the 4 corners of the world! She would cut off those useless bottom feeders and nasty grub stealers like Duncan and the rest of those pathetic losers. She will make everything perfect make everything-

"He took the bait Courtney, what now? When do I get to enact my revenge on Bridgette?" Geoff asked, interrupting her global domination agenda. She let out an exasperated sigh. Oh well, leave it to him to ruin her private thinking. But she supposed it didn't do much good, not until she won this stupid game and got the money. The money to make her dream a reality. But until it was hers, it was just a dream and it didn't do much good just dreaming about it. She sighed again and looked at him again. He was frowning and pouting. She was surprised to see that instead of his usual pink outfit (which made him look rather gay which Courtney did not like at all), he was wearing a black trench-coat and he had pierced his ears. He looked different and actually desirable. He was perfect, unlike Duncan. She scanned his muscled chest and very chiseled abs. Oh yeah, he was perfect all right. Duncan had been pretty strong too but didn't look nearly as nice compared to Geoff. She let out a smirk. Oh yeah, she didn't mind doing this. Anything to stick to the plan and who could argue with free pleasure in the bonus? She lead him out into a nice public spot which she knew Bridgette often passed by and started trailing her hands up and down Geoff's chest, smiling an evil smile the whole time as he moaned and twisted beneath her.

**  
Can't you see it  
Yeah  
They're gonna love me  
Ahem  
I mean us!  
Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting back stage  
I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi  
Invitations, standing ovations  
Magazines  
Yes please  
Gonna be celebrities!  
Photographs, fanclubs, give the people what they love  
Now you're excited!  
I like it  
Let's do it then  
Times Square, jet setters, sequels  
Hey better  
New York today, tomorrow the world!**

Sold out shows  
Think bigger  
And the oscar goes to...  
That's better!

Bridgette had been shocked, needless to say. Courtney felt a flush of pleasure as she saw the tears welling up in Bridgette's eyes. She only got what she deserved after all. Being such a nice goody-goody all the time, she didn't even deserve to have Geoff. Geoff was hers, her toy and her little helper now and it was all thanks to her. Her decision to break up with him certainly left him more vulnerable than he would ever admit and Courtney made sure to fill that gap quite nicely. After that little stunt, she could start to see herself with Geoff at her side, her faithful companion, as they ruled over all that is. He was useful: obedient, unquestioning, faithful, and not to mention gorgeous and quite gifted. He was a lot like her and that pleased her quite a bit. He wanted attention, craved it and he enjoyed being watched. He liked to be at the center of things. At first he didn't realize that consciously but when he started to have his own show, he found he liked it, liked it a lot. Geoff was going to be quite a useful asset and he was so easy to convince as Courtney loved to crow over again and again in her mind. Besides, she did not mind so much having some fun time with him. Bridgette did not know what she was missing. The farthest she had ever gone was making out before stopping him, albeit with extreme difficulty, according to Geoff who was bummed out by that. But Geoff was all good now and he was smiling at Bridgette as she cried.

"Not so nice now is it, you bitch. You hurt me and cheated on me and I do not like cheaters. I did want to hurt you but I decided that this was a much better way than just physically hitting you. After all, I need you to feel what you made me feel when you dumped me, left me broken-hearted and now you're cheating on me you ungrateful little swine. You were mine and mine alone! Remember this and always know that you had your chance but now it is over. I'm with Courtney now and unlike you, she is quite fabulous."

Don't you see that bigger is better and Better is bigger  
A little bit is never enough!  
No, No, No!

I you want it all!  
I want it, I want it, Want it  
The fame and the fortune... and more  
I want it all  
I want it, I want it, Want it  
I gotta have my star on the door  
You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving me the best to use.  
I Want it all!  
I want it, Want it, Want it, Radio, CD, Music Hall  
We Want it all!

Here in the spotlight we shine, look at who we are

When Broadway knows your name,

You know that you're a STARRRR!  
Dance!

[Breakdown]  
I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, I want it,  
I-I, I want it, I want it, I want I-I I Want It!

I Want It All! I want it, I want it, I want it! (I WANT IT ALLL)  
The fame and the fortune and more!  
I want it all! I want it, I want it  
I gotta have my star on the door  
You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving you the best to use.  
I WANT IT ALL!  
Paris!  
London!  
Rome!  
Toronto!  
LA!  
Sydney!  
Buenos Aires!  
Tokyo!  
Moscow!  
Bollywood!  
Hollywood!  
NEW YORK CITY!  
WE WANT IT ALL!

Courtney decided it was time to bring Geoff into the plan now. Geoff had proven his loyalty to her in many small ways and now he was ready for the big stuff. She told him all about her dream. Her dream of ruling the world and how he could have the chance to stand by her side. He was certainly intrigued. After getting revenge on Bridgette, he abandoned any sign of the old Geoff and settled into his new role. No longer did he wear his cowboy hat and pink jacket. Those were a thing of the past as was Bridgette. No, now he was Courtney's lover, wearing a black leather trench-coat and fingerless black gloves. He also now had tattoos running down both arms, some sort of strange wavy lines and symbols that he had no idea what meant but he liked them anyhow. Courtney helped him pick them out and Courtney was smart. When he heard her plan he had been impressed. She had put a lot of thought into her planning and while complicated, Geoff knew that if anyone could do it, Courtney could. He could totally imagine her taking over the whole world and he knew it was much better to stay on her good side than to offer useless resistance. Plus he got all the perks, the money, the fame, the power, so why not? He liked Courtney and now that he was over Bridgette, he saw Courtney in a new light. A beautiful but capricious goddess and very, very dangerous to trust but even more dangerous to cross. Treat her well and she will bestow her blessings down upon you. But try to cross her and you will find yourself in a whole shitload of trouble. So he wanted it. Wanted it all.

Courtney had been very happy with that decision. Geoff had been very keen on the idea and he swore fealty to her and only her. And one thing that hadn't changed was Geoff's loyalty and always sticking through to his promises to the very end. He may have changed but he still kept his oaths. So she knew that he was in good hands. Now she didn't need to worry about him leaving or betraying her. Not that she ever really needed to but she did hate people doing that. It was such a waste. Now, there was only one thing left to do and it was all up to her, as it always had been. She needed to win the money and it could all begin. Geoff was going to stay here, working in the background, helping her out but this she needed to do. Geoff had been uncertain at first but after a swift reprimand and reminder of who he owed loyalty to, he conceded. This time, she was going to win. Win all on her own like she did everything else. With a carefully constructed well-thought out plan that would figure out how to crush the other losers who had no idea what was at stake here and make sure that Chris can't run in any potentially dangerous surprises. As long as that didn't happen, Courtney was fairly sure she could rely on her varied skills and talents to manipulate, trick, coerce, and crush the competition, leaving her the sole victor. Then, and only then, will her true plan be unleashed and she and Geoff would take the whole world by storm, but she will be the one in charge. In charge of it all and nothing and no one was going to stop her. No one, she swore.


End file.
